The Tale of Two
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: Tian-Tian has to leave the Shwang kingdom to go to the Hyuga. She soon adapts the name Tenten. no good with short summaries full summary inside.Rated T for Language.


Hi I've been writing this story for a very long time I just didn't get time to type it up because I've been working on my other ones and I'm sorry for the lack of Updates I'm sooo sorry  
and I'm saying from here that Tenten is NOT the main character. I start off with Tenten but it's not a main character story. It's a multi character story in regular P.O.V and there are some cross overs. I hope you like this story and again I'm sorry for the lack of updates its because of writer's block and school stuff y'know. I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: Tian-Tian has to leave the Shwang kingdom to go to the Hyuga Kingdom. She soon adapts the name Tenten.  
Angel is abandoned by her parents at a young age because they had to to war and does not know this beacause her memory I wiped out. Will Chaos come with her Arrival or is everything already in a wack? soo many other characters and soo many stories are unfolded within these chapters.  
**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WELL EXCEPT FOR MY OCs  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Tian-Tian""Tian-Tian" screamed Prince Li Shwang  
"Prince Shwang you were requesting me?"Said a girl with two buns on her head.  
"Please invite Sakura-Hime in" he had said in Japanese.  
"I'm sorry what is it that you're requesting is" she asked in Chinese since she didn't understand.  
"Please invite Princess Sakura in."  
"Of course"  
she then went out to gates and invite Sakura and her guards in.  
she escorted them to the princess to the Prince's room.  
When they reached his door Princess Sakura had then walked out from her guards.  
She turned to Tian-Tian. "Will you please leave I would like to speak with Prince Shwang alone" she said in Japanese. Tian-Tian gave a confused look. One of the Guards had translated to her. She nodded and left. She made her way to the kitchen to have supper before heading out to the village to go to her best friend's house. She sat down and started eating the food that was available.

She heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and found Chianna running up to her."Tian-Tian the Emperor wishes to see you""Okay"  
Tian-Tian got up and walked to the main hall. She walked in the throne room and curtsied Both of her hands to the left and she crossed her legs but it cannot be seen because of her dress."you wished to see me your Majesty?"  
"Ah yes You have been transferred to the Hyuga Dynasty in Japan"  
she looked at the emperor speechless. "Y-y-your Majesty you can't be serious" (1) She said Nervously.  
"Plans are already made and you will be moving first thing tomorrow morning"  
"Y-Yes Majesty"  
"You are excused"  
She curtsied one more time before she left to her room.  
She slide her doors open (2)and walked in her room. she turned and slid the doors walked over to her mirror. She saw herself in two buns on top of her head.  
'_why must __**I**__ go?'_She thought to herself. She took out a pin and strands of hair fell. Now her hair was in a bun ponytail a bun at the top and a ponytail going down midback. She Sighed and started to pack her things

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Next Morning::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We are going by foot then by boat "said an energetic spiky blonde guy in a orange robe.  
She didn't understand a single word. She followed him anyway. like he's any harm.  
"My Name is Naruto Uzamaki. What is your name?"The only thing she understood was 'Naruto Uzamaki' "Nawutu uzmki" "No my name is Naruto. What is your name" he said pointing to her. She guessed he wanted her name."Tian-Tian Yhuku"  
"Tenten? That's a cute name" She shook her head "No Tian-Tian" She said very slowly."Tenten I'll call you that. Your name is hard to pronounce" He said. She sweatdrop but nodded anyway cause she didn't understand more than half of it. They continued to walk.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 6 Hours Later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I'm so tired" Tian-Tian said in Chinese while collapsing to ground and leaned on a tree.  
She was panting very hard because of how long they walked.  
"You tired already? We're just a few miles away from the boat. C'mon Lazy butt" Naruto said motioning her somewhere. She only understood one word."I am not a lazy butt thank you very much" she said. She then notice what she had said and covered her mouth. Naruto's mouth just dropped.  
"so you do know how Japanese" He said while shooting her a toothy smile. She had turned away in shame. How did she know how to say that? She surrendered and stood up and followed him when he started on the rest of the trail.  
A few minutes they had arrived at the dock. Naruto had went to speak to the captain while Tian-Tian went to search for a room to sleep in. About an hour later Naruto comes out of the command room(3) and looks for Tian-Tian."TENTEN" He screamed. No response."TENTEN" He screamed again while walking around in search. Still No response."TENTEN!" he screamed once again. Whack in the Head. "Teme! What was that for?" Naruto said."Don't Wake her up idiot she just fell asleep"(4)"How do you know?""She crashed in my room" Naruto's eyes started to widen then it cam normal size. "She's no harm" Naruto said waving his hand nonchalantly in front of the guy's face.(5)A few minutes later of bickering."SHE is not happy" Tian-Tian said emphasizing the word she."Tenten you're awake and you're speaking in Japanese""Yeah I know"  
"Tian-Tian what are y-""your coming with me" Tian-Tian said cutting him off and pulling the guy by his collar and dragged him to thier room. "What?" he said to her in Chinese. "Why are you talking to him? he's crazy""He's my teammate""Oh" she replied.  
"Seriously what do you want" He said seeing right through her.  
"Well.."Tian-Tian started "I was wondering how the Hyuga kingdom is like"  
"It's pretty formal you have to wear a dress but not that kind. "He said sitting down on a chair near a table.  
"You'll be the servant of Neji Hyuga"  
"Neji? I heard it from somewhere."Tian-Tian said while sitting on the bed."He's the prodigy of that kingdom and also a prince"  
"no that's not it I never heard he was a prince"  
"Maybe you saw him somewhere"  
"No...Oh yeah!" she said at the ending remembering something.  
"Me and him used to betrothed to him"  
"Used to?"The Guy said while raising an eyebrow.  
"I was stripped of my princess name and was then a servant for the palace. I stood by Princess Chianna and was widely recognised all over China because of my weapondry." she sighed "but that is just a distant memory now"  
"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better I was striped prince to"  
"oh? and for your reason"  
"my parents died because of a disease and my uncles and aunts moved away and my brother is somewhere"  
"oh"  
They continued their conversation. About an hour later the boat stops move and they bothe simultaneously raise their eyes brows.  
"TEME! TENTEN! WE'RE HERE!"Naruto screamed from outside.  
They both nodded at each other and grabbed their belongings and headed out to the dock. From their they made their way inland where the Hyuga Kingdom is.  
Halfway there Tian-Tian had collapsed to the ground. The guy then frantically looked over his shoulder."Tian-Tian? You okay?"There was no respond. with that Frantically ran to her side and shook her "come back to us!" he said  
"Teme she fainted soo carry her"  
"hn" the guy said his eyebrow twitching  
He lifted her up bridal style. While he put her back on his shoulder,  
They continued their path to the Hyuga Kingdom.  
Upon their arrival there, Naruto had ran off to report to the hokage while the Guy stood in front of the huge castle door with Tian-Tian sound asleep in his arms.  
The servants opened the door and led him to the throne room.  
The maids walked in and informed the King.  
"Your Majesty Tian-Tian has arrived "  
"Let her in"  
the Maid went out and led the guy into the throne room with the said girl limp less in his arms.  
"Where is the princess?"  
"Princess? You were expecting a Princess?"  
"Yes"  
"Your Majesty she is not a princess but sh servant" the guy clarified.  
"she came from the Shwang Kingdom a I correct"  
"Hai your highness but she was a servant there."  
"Is that so?"  
"Hai"  
"Naruka! Please show this young man to the servant's room"  
"Yes your majesty" she said while motioning him to follow her.  
The guy followed and then they both came to a door.  
She slid the door open (6). She let them in the empty room.  
"Set her down on her bead and set her things in her closet" Naruka said  
the guy did what he was told. He laid her gently down of the soft bed and set her things in the dresser."So where's your teammate?"She inquired. "He went to repost to the Hokage" he replied with his monotone voice. "Oh...well I should get going I have to get food for Lady Hinata" she said bowing and left sliding the door close. He sighed. He walked over to the left side of the room and slid open the door and walked into his room. He left the door wide open as he drifted off to sleep on his bed.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

whelp that's the end of the story hoped you liked it  
(1)She was very close to king. she saw him as her father.  
(2)y'know the medieval doors in China  
(3)Who knows what he did in there(luckily he didn't sink the ship)  
(4)Guess who that is?  
(5)I'm going to keep it a mystery for now if you guess who it is correctly imma edit it to 'His' name.  
(6) The Japanese Medieval doors  
I promise I'm working on the other ones but this I hope you guys like it :) seeya next time


End file.
